Davis' Angels
by Lady Ava
Summary: I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!! LAST CHAPTER POSTED!!! Davis has just seen the new version of Charlie's Angels. Now he dreams of three NEW angels. (Very random story i pulled out of an old disk of mine that i thought i would post. Go easy...it's odd. Bits of Ta
1. Part One: The Beginning

Davis' Angels  
By: Lady Ava  
  
Author's note: I was sitting one day on my family's sofa while surfing the Internet on my laptop. My mother and sister had rented a huge stack of movies from Blockbuster because it was a rainy day out and they didn't feel like doing much except watching movies. So, I'm sitting there, trying to think of a good story to write that involved both sets of Digidestined. When suddenly, I heard the prologue to one of their movies. Looking over my screen, I saw the Charlie's Angels logo from the new movie that came out. Suddenly, it hit me. And this is what I came up with...   
  
Davis yawned into the cold night air as he stepped out from the Movie Theater. He felt very content with his surroundings, mostly because he had just seen three hot girls running around trying to save the world and their boss from an evil genius who was trying to revenge his father's death. "I think I found my new favorite movie." He stated, turning back to the rest of the eleven digidestined.   
  
"Really? And why is that?" Tai asked, pulling Sora closer so that she wouldn't catch cold.  
  
Smiling back at his mentor, Davis began his explanation. "Well, first of all, there were three hot girls in it. Then there was tons of action. Also, there were three hot girls in it. But there was a great story line. And did I mention that there were three hot girls in it?" He stated, pacing back and forth in front of the group.   
  
The others giggled as they watched him pace back and forth. Hearing the laughter, Davis stopped and faced the rest of the group. "Anyway, I thought it was really good." He stated, trying to regain his composure again.   
  
"I loved it! I thought was so good." Mimi exclaimed while hanging on Matt's arm. "I wish I could do all of those moves. I would be unstoppable!"   
  
Matt glanced over at Tai and smiled. "Yeah, but you gotta admit...that Luci Lui is hot." He whispered, causing Tai to smile in agreement.  
  
Sora nudged Tai in the rips. "I saw that Tai." She stated, referring to his smile at Matt's comment.  
"Aw Sora, you know that we're only kidding around." Tai spoke softly, hugging her.   
  
"Yea." She stated.   
  
Pulling her close, Tai rested his lips on Sora's. They stood there outside the theater, with a light snow falling around them, locked in one of their most deepest kisses ever.  
  
Izzy leaned over to Joe, Cody, T.K., and Kari. "Is it just me or is the snow starting to melt?" He teased, causing the other digidestined to laugh.   
  
Unlocking their lips, Tai glared at the group. "Watch it." He stated in a joke threatening tone.   
  
"It would be so cool if I had something like that. An agency with three beautiful women agents working for me." Davis stated, looking up at the sky.   
  
Yolei walked over and placed her hand in his. "Davis honey...keep dreaming. Everyone knows that the Charlie's Angels can never happen." She stated in a stern yet loving tone.   
  
Looking at her, Davis smiled. "Never say never Yolei."   
  
************  
  
After parting with his friends, Davis retreated to his family's apartment. Upon entering his home, Davis took one more look up at the sky and then entered his homestead.  
  
"Davis..." June's voice echoed through the hallway as the door shut behide the teen. "Is that you?" She asked, actually sounding civilized to her brother.   
  
After removing his shoes, Davis walked into the kitchen. "Yea, it's me. What do you---" He started, but was stopped immediately by a picture of Matt being held up in his face.  
  
"Dear younger annoyance in my life, do you know who this is a picture of?" June asked.   
  
Davis nodded. "Yea. That's T.K.'s brother, Matt."  
  
"And were you out with your little group of friends tonight and did that group just happen to include Matt?" She questioned, anger rising in her voice.   
  
The goggle-headed teen nodded his head up and down. "Then...WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME ALONG? AFTER ALL, WE ARE DATING...well...SORT OF ANYWAY!" She exclaimed, causing the younger teen to fall onto the floor.   
  
Sitting up, Davis brushed his shirt off. "June, when will you get it through that thick skull of yours that Matt is dating Mimi! That's right...M-I-M-I, Mimi. Not J-U-N-E, you!" He shouted, as he stood.   
  
***************  
  
As June continued to spaz at how she was the only girl in Matt's life, Davis went into his room and shut the door behide him. After dressing down into his sleepwear, the tired teen laid down for the night. As he began to drift off to sleep, his last thought was, "Charlie's Angels...I can just see it now."   
  
****************  
  
Once upon a time, there were three very different little girls who grew into three very different teenagers. One was an international fashion model, another was a photographer, and the last one was a movie actress. But despite their different personalities, they all had three things in common. They are all brilliant, beautiful, and they all work for me. My name is Davis.  
  
****************  
  
Sora, Kari, and Mimi sat in the Towson Agency of Japan. They sat there laughing and cracking jokes about Mimi's cooking. "I'm telling you...they are blueberry muffins, not chocolate!" Mimi squealed, placing a basket of the bakery goods onto the table.   
  
Picking one up, Kari examined it. "What did you use in them..." She started. Leaning over to the glass coffee table, she banged it. "Cement?" She concluded, placing the 'food' back into the basket.   
  
Sora laughed as she saw Kari cross her eyes at the sight of the food. "She does have a point there, Mimi." The girl stated, picking up one of the muffins. "They are very hard." She concluded, chucking the muffin at the door.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud cry of pain. Spinning around they saw a figure sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. "Izzy! Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Sora shouted as she, Mimi, and Kari ran to help their friend.   
  
Rising to his feet, Izzy rubbed his head. "Let me guess...Mimi cooked again?" He asked as the three girls helped him to the couch.   
  
"Gee, Thanks Iz." Mimi said, slumping onto the couch.   
  
As the girls sat down next to Izzy, he smiled. "Listen, I know doing this can be tough sometimes. But don't try to let it get to you like this." He said, holding up one of the muffins. "Maybe I can use this for a baseball or something." He stated quietly.   
  
Mimi grabbed a pillow from behide her, and hit Izzy on the back of the head. "Baseball this!" With that one hit, the rest of the girls couldn't help but try to gang up on Izzy. They, too, grabbed pillows and began whacking their dear friend on the back of the head.   
  
Suddenly, their fun came to an abrupt conclusion when they heard the phone ring. Getting out the last of his laughter, Izzy rose to his feet. As he headed towards the phone, the three girls fixed their hair for their usual meeting with their boss.   
  
Izzy reached over and pushed the speakerphone button. As the girls quieted down, a male voice came over the speaker. "Good Morning, Angels."  
  
"Good Morning, Davis." Sora, Mimi, and Kari stated happily.  



	2. Part Two: The Party

Davis's Angels  
Part Two: The Party  
By: Lady Ava  
  
"Okay, let's get down to business." The voice stated. Looking up at the flat screen television, a news report came on the screen. "This is Matt Ishida, the lead signer from the popular band, The Young Werewolves. Earlier this morning while coming back from a concert, the signer was kidnapped from his hotel parking garage."   
  
As the girls watched the footage, they noticed that two people were left behide in the garage. "Who are the two people left?" Kari asked.   
  
"Mr. Tai Kayima and Mr. T.K. Takaishi. They are both very good friends of Matt. T.K is Matt's younger brother."   
  
Sora looked over at Izzy. "Oh, the brother so did it."   
  
"I did? Well, I guess we can go home then." A voice stated from the door. Looking up, Sora, Kari, and Mimi were met with the same two people left behide at the scene.   
  
"Girls, meet T.K. Takaishi and Tai Kayima. They hired us to find Matt." Izzy stated, handing out the useful information that the girls always got before a mission.   
  
Sinking down into her seat a bit, Sora continued to look at the screen. "We reason to believe that former band manager, Joe Kido has something to do with the signer's disappearance." The voice began again.  
  
"So, where can we find this Joe guy?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Mr. Kido will be viewing the brand new art exhibition at the Tokyo Metro Gallery. Put on your best girls, it's formal." The voice stated, while the girls shot looks to one another. As they sat there, discussing plans with one another, the voice spoke again. "Izzy, I want you to go along with the Angels tonight."   
  
Izzy looked up from his laptop in shock. "Are...Are you sure?" He questioned, sound as if he were in disbelief.   
  
"Yes Izzy. But do you and the girls a favor...keep a low profile." Davis stated.   
  
*************  
  
Later that evening, the three angels and Izzy arrived at the Tokyo Metro Gallery. Sora wore a deep forest green prom-like dress with a red wig, while Mimi wore an identical dress only in pink. (Who else besides me saw that one coming?)   
  
Sora and Mimi had linked arms with Izzy. He was wearing a large leopard cowboy hat and had on a light blue tux from the seventies. Over the suit, he wore a light blue velvet pull over that when down to the floor that had a trim of Leopard to match the hat.   
  
Leaning over to Izzy, Mimi whispered, "Izzy, where on earth did you find this getup?" She asked.   
  
Reaching into his pocket, Izzy withdrew a pair of retro sunglasses. "From my father's closet. Why?" He asked.   
  
Tapping Mimi on the shoulder, Sora motioned for her to lean over behide Izzy's back. "Reminder to both of us...Remind Davis to never let Izzy come along to formal events with us." She whispered.   
  
"Girls," Izzy started, causing Mimi and Sora to come back up to eye level again with him. "Do you have your microphones on?"   
  
Sora reached up and touched her diamond earring. Pressing it lightly, she smiled. "Mine's on."  
  
"Me too." Mimi confirmed, touching her diamond necklace lightly.   
  
Izzy nodded as he touched his pocket as well. "Good we're all on now. And remember," He paused as he placed his sunglasses on. "Call me P.B."   
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow at him. "Why P.B.? What does that stand for? 'Pink Bunny?'   
  
"No, Peter Broadway." Sora corrected as they split off into the crowed room.   
  
****************  
  
It seemed like an eternity, but finally, Mimi managed to find Mr. Kido and his followers at the bar. "Guys, Mr. Kido at bar. I'm going in." She murmured.   
  
Receiving the okay from Sora and Kari, Mimi sauntered up to the empty part of the bar. Sitting at the opposite side, she wanted to make sure that she was in clear view of Joe. Looking up at the bar tender, she smiled. "Hey...Kari..." She whispered.   
  
Turning to see Mimi, Kari grinned. She was wearing a server's uniform and had on a black, short- haired wig. "Hey Mimi."   
  
"Hey, it's time for plan three forty-two. Okay?" Mimi stated, acting as if she were ordering a drink.  
  
Writing the number down on the order pad, Kari nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's do it."   
  
Walking over to the other side of the bar, the now black-haired Kari smiled as she stopped in front of Joe. "Excuse me, Mr. Kido?" She asked, although she already knew who he was.  
  
Looking away from his many friends, Joe looked up at Kari. "Yes, what might I do for you?" He asked.   
  
"That woman over on the other side of the bar wants to have a word with you in the Tokyo Gardens section of the museum." She stated, moving to the side.   
  
Looking down to the other side of the bar, Joe saw Mimi. She smiled a deep beautiful smile while she spun a piece of her red hair around her finger. Grinning to himself, Joe stood from his stool and walked over to the other side of the bar. Stopping in front of Mimi, he bowed slightly. "Ms., you wanted to talk to me in privet?" Joe asked.   
  
Fluttering her eyelashes, Mimi nodded. Taking hold of Joe's arm, She began to lead him towards the Gardens.   
  



	3. Part Three: The Final

Davis' Angels ****

Davis' Angels

__

By: Lady Ava

**__**

Author's note: Hey everyone. Sorry I took SO long to post the final chapter to this story. I know this part is really short,(and a bit dumb) but I have had writer's block with this story ever since the last time I posted it. Oh well, I'm probably doing to do a rewrite with this part anyways, so please enjoy the final chapter to 'Davis' Angels'!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Digimon or Charlie's Angels. 

Meanwhile, Sora was in search of Izzy. Hearing the plans from Kari, she knew that she had to find Izzy quickly. "Izzy? Come in Izzy. Where the hell are you?" She asked into her microphone.

Suddenly, the band that was playing started play a wild samba piece. Everyone in the room began to dance with their drinks, laughing and signing the lyrics. During the middle of the song, a large conga line formed around the room. Everyone, except Sora and Kari joined on. "Kari, any sign of Izzy?" She asked. 

Laughing, Kari pointed to the front of the conga line. "Try checking the head of the conga."

Looking at the front, Sora thought she was going to fall over laughing. Izzy was leading the line across the room. In one hand, he had maracas and in the other, two martini glasses in hand. "Wahoo!!! This is great! Another drink, bartender!" He shouted as he pasted Kari and Sora. 

"Who would have thought?" Sora stated as she walked away from the bar. 

Coming up next to Izzy, Sora grabbed his arm and dragged him off into an empty hallway, with Kari close behide. Leaning him up against the wall, Sora took the glasses from him and examined them. "Izzy, how many drinks did you have?" She asked kindly, handing the glasses to Kari. 

Izzy looked Sora right in the eye. Holding up his hands, he began to count. As he held up two fingers, the rest of them popped up. "Ten." 

Kari came up next to Sora. Holding up three fingers, she asked, "Iz, how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked. 

Examining her hand, Izzy smiled. "Six…teen…" And with that, he passed out on the floor. 

Kari smiled as she watched Izzy lye the floor. "Well, I can drop any theory about Izzy being too boring." She giggled to Sora. 

"Anyway, we should get him to the car. We can't just leave him here." Sora stated, reaching down and grabbing under Izzy's arms. Kari nodded and grabbed Izzy's legs. Lifting him up, the two angels headed for their car. "I hope Mimi's alright." She told Kari, causing the teen to glance up at her friend. 

Her face becoming serious, Kari glared. "Let's hurry." 

*****************8

Meanwhile, Mimi led Joe into the gardens in the center of the museum. There was a wooden footbridge over a small man-made pond that was surrounded by beautiful plants. On the other of the catwalk, there stood an ancient shine that was made to look as if it were from the feudal Japan period. Above this whole structure, a beautiful crescent shaped glass dome let the moonlight filter in. 

Joe looked around his new surroundings and grinned. "Interesting spot for a quiet conversation." He began as he followed Mimi onto the footbridge. Looking at the back of her head, he smiled. "So, what do you want to talk about, Ms…?" Joe stated, stuttering on her name. 

"Misatui. Ms. Mimi Misatui." Mimi stated, spinning around. As she spun around, she smiled seductively. Mr. Kido lowered his sunglasses and glanced at her as she began to come back over to him. "You see, Mr. Kido…" She started, "I couldn't help at noticing how stressful you looked sitting there." As she pasted him, Mimi ran a figure down Joe's cheek and then onto his shoulder. "Surrounded by all those cheap girls and men trying to make business deals with you, it looked so annoying." Coming up right behide him, Mimi placed her hands onto Mr. Kido's shoulders. "But I have an even better thing we could do."

Clearing his throat, Joe smiled. "And…What did you have in mind?" 

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Joe's neck, causing his to fall to the ground senseless. "Well, how about I knock you unconscious and then search your stuff? Not my idea of a first date, but what are you going to do?" Mimi explained to the knocked out man at her feet. 

"Hey Mimi!" Kari's voice called. 

Looking up behide her, Mimi saw Sora and Kari running into the garden area. "We thought you might want some help." Sora stated, running up next to her friend. Glancing down at the limp body at her feet, Sora smiled. "But I guess you had it under control." 

"That's what he gets for messin' with an angel." Kari stated, as she bent down to being her search. 

Opening Joe's coat, Sora found his palm pilot. "Well, I guess he's well organized." She stated as she downloaded the information from the small computer into her own. 

"So, what is our dear kidnapper doing of late?" Mimi asked Sora as she pinched Joe's cheek.

Sora's eyes widened as she scanned down the list. "It says here that he had made an appointment with us to help find Matt." She said, her face full of shock.

"What?" Mimi and Kari shouted in unison. 

Holding up the palm pilot to that the screen faced the two other angels, Sora pointed to the words, 'Call Davis about the kidnapping case. Must find him soon.' "He was going to hire us." 

Glancing down at the out cold Mr. Kido, a question came to mind. "So then, who kidnapped Matt?"

"That would be me." A voice said from behind the girls. Turning around, the three angels saw a familiar face staring at them. She was dressed in all black with gloves and boots to match. The woman stood directly across from them, her arms crossed over her chest. "I took Matt." She laughed. 

Kari jumped to her feet. "June? June Motomyia? You did it? But why?" The girl asked angrily. 

"It is really very simply. I wanted Matt all to myself. I was sick and tired of him being swamped by fangirls and I couldn't even get close enough to touch his hand. So, I waited until after everyone except Matt had left and then took him. Very simple." June told the girls. 

Jumping to her feet, Mimi became angry. "Tell us where Matt is!" 

"Never. If you want to know," She started, crouching into a fighting position. "Then fight me." 

Striking their famous angel pose, Kari, Sora, and Mimi shouted. "Davis' Angels never run away from a fight." 

Suddenly, a beeping sound faded into the background. It was a loud and annoying sound that stopped the fight in its tracks. "What the hell is that?" Sora asked, sounding very annoyed. 

************************

Davis opened his eyes slowly and stared around his room. His alarm clock that sat on the shelf behind his head was beeping loudly signaling for him to get up. Sitting up, he blinked. "Dude, it was just getting to the good part too." He said grouchily. 

******************

Upon arriving at school that morning, Davis met up with the Digidestined in the school's lobby. "Hey, morning Davis. How are you this morning?" Sora asked cheerfully. 

"I've been better." He stated gloomily, still remembering how his dream ended too soon. 

Placing his hand down onto the goggle headed teen's shoulder Tai smiled. "Hey, I know what will perk you up. We're going to see another movie tonight. You wanna come?" 

Looking up at his mentor and friend, Davis asked. "What movie?" 

"James Bond: The World Is Not Enough." Matt said happily. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Davis reached into his backpack. Then, withdrawing a pair of sunglasses, the youth placed them on. Walking away from his friends, Davis turned back and said in a dashing sort of tone. "Call me Bond…Davis Bond."

THE END.

**************************************************************************************

~ Like I said in the beginning, I must do a rewrite and work out a few bugs. But oh well. I hope you enjoyed this story! R&R please! ~


End file.
